Question: Last week, Luis and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 39.88 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 27.67 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Luis in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan was 12.21 seconds faster than Luis.